Captive Audience
by Koko-chan1
Summary: Kousuke and Eyes have a bit of an argument after Eyes's concert. KousukeXEyes lemon, voyeurism.


Captive Audience by Koko-chan and Kyo-chan

Pairing: KousukeXEyes, hints of KosukeXEyesXAyumu

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but our sick yaoi-filled minds. We're both also broke, so suing would be a total waste of time, unless you like pocket lint.

Author's note: Written for the 30 Lemons challenge with Kyo-chan. This particular pairing is the direct cause of my constant complaints that there isn't enough Kousuke yaoi in the Spiral fandom. And if no one else is going to write it, then I will! Kyo-chan has been sweet enough to humor me without reaching for the straightjacket more than once a day, bless her.

Kousuke was pissed. He was doing his absolute best to keep it quiet, but he was royally pissed. Eyes was targeted by a Hunter at his concert, to the point of danger where they'd had to use Narumi-ototou for help, and WHAT did that musical idiot do? Just go out on stage, pretty as you please! The redhead had to admit the candle thing was clever, but it didn't change the fact that he'd completely ignored all attempts to keep him safe, and Kousuke had been absolutely terrified. Kousuke HATED being terrified.

_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…_ Kousuke thought to himself, wrestling with his temper. Narumi-ototou was still with him, and the redhead wasn't really interested in exploding all over him. Actually, he wasn't all that sure why Ayumu was still there, since all the insanity of the night was over and he could have headed home. But if Eyes didn't come out of that little dressing room soon so that Kousuke could blow up all over the one who deserved it, Kousuke was going to break the door down.

"There's something else that's wrong," Ayumu said, breaking into Kousuke's thoughts of supposed calmness. "What's the matter with you? We got the Hunter, everyone's safe."

"I could ask the same thing of you," Kousuke shot back, his tiny supply of patience beginning to fray, "Why are you still here? Like you said, we got the Hunter, and everyone's…safe." Kousuke couldn't really help the pause. Safety wasn't something that really existed in the life of a Blade Child. Just moments where there was less chaos than usual.

"Don't get an attitude with me," the brunette said, hands shoved into his pockets, golden eyes slipping sidelong to look at the redhead. "I just asked a question. I wanted to make sure the Hunter didn't have friends. If you have a problem with it, I can go home."

"I'll get an attitude with whoever I damn well please," Kousuke growled, " And no, I don't think this particular Hunter had anyone with him. If he did, we'd all be dead by now." What the hell was taking Eyes so long? He had a bone to pick with his reluctant leader.

Ayumu merely raised a brow. He dealt with his sister getting angry all the time, and he didn't mind it so much. "Aren't you cheerful. Freedom of speech and all that, but I don't have to put up with it." Regardless of Kousuke's words, he still walked up the main aisle of the auditorium now that it was cleared, watching for any signs of life other than himself and the other Blade Child.

"Whatever." Kousuke muttered, leaving Ayumu to keep watch. He got up and headed for Eyes's little mobile dressing room, deciding that he'd waited more than long enough.

Ayumu watched him go and shook his head. He knew better than to think that Kousuke was angry with him. He hadn't been the one to throw the whole plan off.

Eyes, still in his dressing room, even an hour after the concert had ended, knew that Kousuke was out nearby somewhere with Ayumu, but he didn't want to leave the perceived comfort of the little space he occupied. The lights were off, and he sat on the tiny sofa, eyes open, but not really looking at anything. He still felt scared, still felt the adrenaline of having done what he did. No doubt, Ayumu was surprised by it and Kousuke was likely angry, but he had to do what felt right.

Kousuke went to Eyes's door, managing to hold onto his manners long enough to actually knock first. "Rutherford, quit skulking in the shadows and get out here!" he growled. "Otherwise, I AM coming in, whether you like it or not."

The knock and the following yell actually startled the musician. "I'm not in the mood for your threats, Asazuki. If you're going to come in, then do so and stop making an ass out of yourself outside my door," Eyes responded. His voice was soft, but he knew that Kousuke could hear him. He hoped that his surprise wasn't evident when he spoke.

Kousuke opened the door and came in, his green-gold eyes gleaming in the shadows of the tiny room. "So, do you want to explain what the hell you thought you were doing? Or do I get to just scream at you like an angry fishwife?" he snarled, his voice soft but menacing.

Eyes turned his head a little, his sapphire gaze dark, barely glittering. "It worked, didn't it?" he asked simply, leaning his head back a little. He had a feeling that Kousuke was going to start a fight with him. He really didn't want to fight, his heart was still racing as it was.

"And if it hadn't?" Kousuke retorted, clenching his jaw. "What if Narumi-ototou and I were a split second slower? Or the Hunter got a shot off faster? That trick with the candles was very cute, but it wouldn't have stopped him, and if even one little thing had gone wrong, you'd be dead. And how would Rio and I deal with that, pray tell? What the hell possessed you to put yourself in danger like that, even after we'd already worked out a plan?"

"Do you live your life by the what ifs, Kousuke?" Eyes asked. Something about the darkness told him that it might be safe to sound tired, to let his voice show the weariness of his nerves and his own fears that something could have gone wrong. He couldn't regret it, but he could be shaken by it. "I'm not going to look back on it and ask myself those questions. You and Rio don't have to deal with it because I'm still here."

"What part of 'not expendable' don't you understand, Eyes!" Kousuke burst out, clenching his fists so that he wouldn't end up breaking something. "You're SUPPOSED to be the cautious logical one! Rio and I can't lose you! If you'd died, our chances of survival would have been between nil and zilch, or did you think we'd magically be able to find some other person with your connections and security? Or did you even think of us at all?" Kousuke wanted to say how terrified he'd been, how the concept that Eyes might be killed had nearly sent him into panic. But he didn't, because Eyes wouldn't want to hear such things, and probably wouldn't believe it anyway. But how was he supposed to get it across that Eyes had responsibility for more than just his own life?

Eyes let his thoughts run in a circle for a moment, knowing that Kousuke wouldn't leave until he had some kind of answer, so he had time to think of which one to give. He wanted to yell back, be indignant because he thought it was damn selfish of the redhead to question the musician's motives because of himself and Rio. After all, he had no doubt that either of them would find a way to survive, their lives wouldn't end if his did. On the other end of the spectrum, he couldn't really blame Kousuke for being upset, yet he couldn't explain clearly his reasons because they sounded selfish to him. "I am cautious and logical. I thought about what I was doing, I thought about who it would affect. I may not be expendable, but I'm still alive. I'm still free to make choices that don't revolve around a death that someone else planned for me."

_But you didn't think about how it would affect us, did you? You didn't stop to think that we might grieve…_ But Kousuke couldn't say that, either. It wasn't an acceptable thing for a Blade Child to think or say, and Eyes, who was the very epitome of what a Blade Child was supposed to be, wouldn't accept it. "You still put yourself into danger for no reason. If you really didn't trust Narumi-ototou or myself to do the job, then you should have mentioned it earlier, not just walked out onto stage before we were prepared and left us scrambling to catch up." _If you'd died…I would have lost my home again… _"As for you thinking about who your actions would affect, did you ever bother to remember the fact that my survival depends on yours? Rio has a trust fund to fall back on. I have nothing but the streets, same as when Rio brought me to you. You knew that I couldn't survive without others when you agreed to take me in, and Rio would NEVER forgive me if you died on my watch."

"I'm sorry." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Eyes wasn't the type to make apologies, to go back and regret. From his standpoint, he didn't regret his actions, though everything that Kousuke had said was true. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if he died. For the first time in a very long time, he was thinking about himself and how he'd felt like a puppet on strings to go right along with Little Narumi's plan. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, it was that he felt powerless, and he hated it. What he'd done was selfish, and he admitted that to himself. "It wasn't just for no reason...there was a reason to me. I'm sorry," he said again.

"I can bet what that reason might have been," Kousuke sighed, flopping down on the chair in front of the vanity and grabbing a blossom from one of the large bouquets, dismantling it to get rid of some of his nervous energy. "We didn't make that plan to make you feel useless or helpless. We made that plan because even someone like Narumi-ototou knew you were someone worth protecting. Hells, even the Hunter knew that, and that's why he was targeting you! Leave the sudden gestures of bravado to those of us that won't impact anything if we die!"

"I don't think you're understanding exactly right. I'm not they type to concentrate on bravado.. I..." He fell quiet, shaking his head a little. He didn't like questioning himself after something was said and done, and now it was happening. He moved his hands to fold them in his lap, closing his eyes.

"Well?" Kousuke asked, his voice just a little icy. He wanted to know Eyes's reason, not only for security, but also so that he would know whether or not to chain Eyes to his dresser next time something like this happened. Though actually, the idea of Eyes chained down to something like a desk or a bed…maybe with his shirt undone to reveal his chest a little…sprinkle a few rose petals around…

Kousuke mentally slapped himself.

"The Hunter was in control," Eyes finally answered after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. "You and Little Narumi were in control. I had begun to think that I should have been able to figure out a plan myself. And I did. I took some of the control I lost back...I needed it..."

"You sound like a junkie," Kousuke sighed. "Eyes, you can't control every aspect of your life, especially when some of us are TRYING to keep you safe. What makes it so hard for you to rely on someone else? You take away your own measure of control by not trusting your underlings, you know. Your control was in the fact that you could get someone like me and someone like Narumi-ototou to try and help you without even a request. Or didn't you think of that?"

"Yes, I thought of that, though I wasn't thinking of control when I realised it. I don't like you making the assumption that you or Rio or even Kiyotaka's little brother are 'underlings'. We are all equal." He took a deep breath. "I may sound like a junkie, but I refuse to let anyone control me again."

"We weren't trying to control you, we were TRYING to protect you!" Kousuke exclaimed, losing a little of the hold on his temper. "Dammit, Eyes! If you're going to think that every attempt to keep you alive is an infringement on your cherished control, you're going to end up dead! You should know that I'd never do something like that to you!"

"I do know that!" Eyes finally snapped, hating it the instant it happened. "I told you that I understood what you were trying to do. And now you know what I was trying to do! You asked me why...I told you why! Stop being angry at me for reacting the way that I did! I can't take it back, no matter what you say or do, and I already said I was sorry!"

Kousuke got up, walking over until his face was only inches away from the musician's own. "Then let me make this perfectly clear to you," he growled, harvest moon eyes blazing as if on fire, "Whether you like it or not, doing stupid, selfish things like that is going to scare the shit out of me, and it's going to make me angry. And no matter how much it hurts your pride or your sense of control, I am GOING to protect you as best I know how. If it means chaining you to the fucking bed, I'll do it. I'll hate myself afterwards because I know you'll be miserable, but I'll still do it. Your life is worth a thousand times more to me than your pride." With that, he grabbed a hank of Eyes's hair and yanked, pulling the stunned musician into a heated kiss.

Eyes felt like he had run out of air to breathe the moment Kousuke was in his face. That was surprising enough, but to hear those words...feel the power and truth behind him, that had much more of an impact. He had fumbled to think of something that he could say, barely getting the chance to as he felt Kousuke's fingers in his hair. The next thing he knew, he was being kissed, and he didn't know whether to hold on tight or fight til he could scream.

Again, he wasn't given the chance, Kousuke tearing his mouth away. He glared at Eyes for a second more, his gaze full of conflicting emotions which he wasn't allowed to voice, before turning and stomping out of the room and back into the auditorium in search of an exit, his expression dark as a thundercloud.

Eyes sat in a few seconds of stunned solitude before he got to his feet. Inwardly, he cursed as he stumbled, but he made it to the door as quickly as he could. "Kousuke!" he called out, hoping to catch the redhead before he got too far.

Ayumu had been finishing up his sweep of the area, and had seen Kousuke leave. He remained where he was, hidden away from both of them in the shadows. To get involved now would only get him in trouble.

"Leave me alone, Eyes! I plan to go out to a nice seedy little bar where they don't card, get myself roaring drunk, and whine about my problems with other losers who work their asses off without getting acknowledgement from their bosses!" Kousuke yelled from the door. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ he yelled at himself, _How could you lose control and do that! Now he's going to think you're weak! He's going to hate you for taking liberties!_

Eyes felt a pang in his chest, and he clenched his fists at his side. If he let Kousuke go now, nothing like that would ever happen again, and he knew it. "Don't go!" he screamed back, a desperate taint to his voice that he hated the instant he heard it. In that moment, he knew that he needed the redhead. "Please..." The thought of Kousuke being drunk and miserable...especially because of him...hurt. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Kousuke...or even Rio and Ayumu. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, he didn't know how to unlock anything he'd hidden away.

It was the barely-heard 'please' that stopped Kousuke, freezing him in his tracks. Eyes never pleaded with anyone, never begged. So to hear that word now was a shock that, if not completely got rid of, then at the very least put a serious damper on his anger. He slowly turned to look at Eyes, his expression confused.

It took Eyes that excruciatingly to realise that he was shaking, harder once those harvest moon eyes were on him. "Come back..." he murmured.

Kousuke tilted his head, taking in the trembling, the desperate eyes, and the paleness of skin that had little to do with the musician's complexion. "What happens if I do?" he asked softly. "Will you push me away?"

"What would be the point of me calling you back, if only to push you away. I don't delight in your pain, Kousuke, despite what you may believe," Eyes answered. He couldn't believe how loud his voice seemed to sound in the empty theatre, regardless of how he tried to soften it.

"Then what do you want?" the redhead asked. "What can I believe?"

"I can't tell you what to believe or what not to. Just now.." He touched his lips, the memory of the kiss the fiery redhead had administered still very fresh in his mind. "..you told me that I meant something to you. What should _I _believe?"

"Believe what I say. You know I don't lie to you. I've never been able to lie to you."

"I have never lied to you either," Eyes admitted. For all their fighting and tension, they had always spoken the brutal truth, no matter what. "Believe that I need you."

Kousuke blinked, then slowly walked back towards Eyes, stopping a few feet away. "What do you need me for? To watch while you put yourself in danger? To stay quiet when I think you're doing something stupid? To die at your command, if need be?"

"No!" Eyes cried, trying to stop Kousuke's train of thought, shaking his head vehemently. "That's not what it's about! Yes, what I did tonight was about control that I didn't have, but what I'm saying to you now has nothing to do with that!"

"Then what does it have to do with?" Kousuke shouted back, his temper on its last threads.

"The same thing that kiss had to do with," Eyes snapped. "It was more than just business or marching into death for one another."

"Then tell me in plain speech, Eyes." Kousuke replied, his voice softer, but no less intense, "because I know you won't lie to me, and I'm not good with subtlety."

"Plain speech? I...love you," Eyes said in a whisper. He wanted to lower his head, hide Kousuke's reaction from sight if there was chance of rejection. But he didn't want Kousuke to think he was being untruthful either, so he kept his fearful gaze high, waiting.

Kousuke's green-gold eyes widened, and his breath caught. He couldn't have heard what he thought he did. Things _never_ worked out that well for him. "Me? You love _me_? I...I thought..." The redhead was now totally flustered. He'd known Eyes had the hots for _someone_, but he'd figured it was either Kiyotaka or Ayumu.

"You thought what?" Eyes wondered, blinking. The shock was better than immediate disgust, but...would it last once the surprise wore off...? "If it bothers you, then tell me now. I'll figure something out."

"No!" Kousuke blurted, and flushed at the outburst. "No," he said again, softer this time, "it doesn't bother me. I just...I didn't think it would be me you wanted..." he whispered, reaching out to caress Eyes's pale face, "I didn't think you'd ever love me back..."

Eyes almost flinched away from Kousuke's hand, as if afraid that he would be slapped instead of so lovingly touched. "Love you...back..." It was almost a question, but he didn't really have to ask. There was more than just anger and frustration in that kiss.

Slowly, gently, Kousuke pulled Eyes into a warm embrace. "I love you," he murmured into the musician's ear, "I've tried to ignore it, to hide it, but it never went away."

"I tried to fight it because I thought you'd always see me as a cold obstacle. My way of fighting it was to fight you.." He lay his head on Kousuke's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

"You don't have to fight me," the redhead sighed, tightening his hold when Eyes didn't protest, "If you don't want to deal with this, you can tell me to go away."

Eyes wrapped his arms around Kousuke, holding him tighter than he was being held. "I ... I don't want you to go away, but help me deal with it. Help me understand why it burns all over when I think of you."

"How can I help you...when I haven't even figured it out for myself?" Kousuke asked, nuzzling at the soft silver hair. "If you have an idea, then tell me now. I'll do whatever you wish."

By this time, it was obvious both of them had completely forgotten about Ayumu. And it would have been the perfect opportunity for the brunette to slip out of the auditorium unnoticed, yet he was too spellbound by what he saw unfolding before him. Ayumu was rooted to his seat, watching the two Blade Children come together in the darkness.

"Kiss me again," Eyes murmured.

"Gladly," Kousuke replied, pressing his lips to Eyes's in a kiss. The last one had been rough and fierce, full of frustration and anger. This one was sweet and gentle, filled now with nothing but affection and wistful longing.

Eyes had been expecting the more powerful kiss, so when he got a softer one, he made a little surprised sound in the back of his throat. He pressed closer still to the redhead, as if he wanted to become one with him, letting his eyes flutter closed to better enjoy the kiss.

Kousuke tangled his fingers in Eyes's silver hair, the touch almost worshipping as the slender digits brushed through the argent silk.

That got a quiet purr from the back of Eyes's throat, and he deepened the kiss himself, his fingertips kneading the other Blade Child's shoulders.

Kousuke participated hungrily, tightening his hold on the musician as he twined his tongue with Eyes's, battling for dominance of the intimate caress.

Eyes didn't mind the challenge, and he somewhat expected it from Kousuke. He let himself be held tight, finding the embrace more secure and comforting. Eventually, he let the redhead win, tipping his head to give him better access and moaning softly.

It was the redhead's turn to purr, as he thoroughly explored Eyes's mouth. He sought out every place that got even the smallest reaction, and manipulated them expertly to make the musician breathless in his arms.

Ayumu licked his lips as he watched the kissing, thinking that he really had no right to be seeing this. But the more it progressed the more it made him feel warm, and he didn't want to move.

Eyes practically melted against Kousuke as the other nearly stole his breath. He didn't have to be forceful or controlling, it made all the difference that more than just Eyes's body wanted this kiss.

After several long moments, Kousuke finally pulled away, brushing a last kiss along Eyes's panting lips. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" he asked, his own voice a little breathy.

"God, yes..." Eyes gasped, his blue eyes even darker now as he looked at Kousuke. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, just knowing that he burned to be touched, allowed to feel that there was truth in their words, that they both wanted each other and could be together. He wanted to know what it was like to love without being owned.

"Then tell me what you want," the redhead replied, bending down to place kisses along the musician's pale throat, "I'll do anything you ask of me..."

"I..." Eyes tipped his head back, shivering at each touch of Kousuke's mouth against his skin. "Anything...? Even...make love?"

Kousuke's breath caught in his chest, and he pulled away to stare in surprise at the other. "You'd trust me with that much of yourself? So soon?"

The musician chuckled, his face flushed in embarrassment. "I've had that kind of trust in you for awhile, but not the backbone to ask it of you."

"Oh, you definitely have a backbone," Kousuke purred, his fingers running up Eyes's spine, caressing him through the soft shirt. "But if you truly want that...I'd be honored to grant your wish."

Eyes arched his back a little at the caress, smiling. "I do..." His fingers curled in Kousuke's jacket, pulling them tightly together again.

Kousuke purred loudly, attacking Eyes's throat again with heated kisses. His hands slid down the musician's back, tangling in the white shirt and pulling it out of his pants so that he could touch the skin underneath.

Already, Eyes was working at the fastenings to Kousuke's green coat, wanting it off so he could get to more important things. He moaned softly, glad the auditorium was empty so that no one would see him like this, or hear his pleasure. Kousuke's hands were warm, almost hot against his cooler skin, drawing out quiet gasps when they slid under his shirt.

The redhead obligingly stepped back just a little so that Eyes could work more easily on the fastenings to his jacket. At the same time, this left him at a better angle to bring his hands around to the front, sliding over Eyes's chest to torment the nipples hidden under pale cloth.

Eyes's hands faltered for a moment as Kousuke caught the sensitive nubs between his fingers, and he arched his back. Yanking the coat from the redhead's shoulders, he attacked the turtleneck underneath it, wanting to touch bare skin himself.

Kousuke let go, raising his arms so that Eyes could pull the sweater off without tearing it off.

Eyes tossed the garment into the nearest chair, bring his cool hands back to Kousuke's body as soon as he could. He dragged his fingernails lightly down the other's chest, all the way to the top of his pants, purring at the soft skin.

It was Kousuke's turn to moan and arch, leaning into the rough touch with the sinuous grace of a petted cat. He reached up, working at the buttons to Eyes's shirt, wanting to see the chest he had just been exploring.

Eyes lowered his hands just long enough to let the shirt slid from his shoulders. He didn't mind letting it fall to the ground. Touching Kousuke seemed like the more important task, and he mimicked Kousuke's teasing touch against the redhead's nipples.

Kousuke let out a soft gasp, whispering Eyes's name. He quickly reached up to return the teasing, pinching and tugging at the sensitive nubs.

Eyes wasn't without his own sounds of pleasure, moaning even as he took his turn to leave kisses along Kousuke's throat, nibbling and suckling over the warm skin, feeling a fluttering heartbeat under his lips.

The redhead shuddered against Eyes's touch, his breathing becoming ragged as Eyes continued to touch him. His hands slid lower, down to the musician's waistband and below, brushing over the slowly growing bulge in Eyes's dark pants.

Ayumu's mind promptly began to melt. He never would have thought that he could sit and watch two boys touch each other like this, hear them make those noises. One look, and he was breathless, warm, wide-eyed..

Eyes gripped Kousuke's shoulders, thrusting his hips forward into his hand, letting out a moan of pleasure. "Nnn...Kousuke..."

"Perfect," the Blade Child whispered, brushing little kisses over Eyes's face, "You're so perfect, Eyes..." He moved his hand up again, this time struggling with the musician's belt, wanting to be free to pleasure Eyes even more.

"No, not perfect... don't put me up so high.." Eyes pleaded with him. He didn't want to be perfect, not even close. For Kousuke, he would settle for being good enough to be treated as an equal. He showered the redhead's face and throat with kisses, dropping one hand to help Kousuke get the belt and pants undone.

"But you _are_ perfect..." the redhead insisted, "Perfect for being Eyes. Just as I," he added, taking on a comically haughty air, "am absolutely perfect for being the great and powerful Kousuke-sama." There was a reason behind the teasing. He wanted Eyes relaxed, to be calm and comfortable with what they were doing.

"Yes, you are," Eyes said with a laugh, calming down a little. After spending time treated as if someone else were on that pedestal, it was strange to be the one so high up. Kousuke's clarification made the perfection much easier to swallow, and he smiled appreciatively. "And I think us being perfect for ourselves should count for being good for each other, don't you?"

"I'd certainly hope so," he replied, finally managing to undo the belt and pants, gently pushing them down Eyes's hips.

Ayumu bit his lip to hold back a squeak of surprise. He really shouldn't have been watching the famous Eyes Rutherford stripped naked, but...he couldn't help it...

Eyes shivered, looking a little shy at being revealed, but he gracefully stepped out of the pants and quickly moved closer to return the favour, wanting to see all of Kousuke as well.

Kousuke let Eyes undress him, not at all shy about it. While he knew he wasn't as beautiful as Eyes, he was still attractive, and it would have been rather silly to believe otherwise. Wanting to show off just a little, he reached his arms above his head and stretched, his muscles tensing and relaxing under the pale skin.

Eyes made a murmur of appreciation as he revealed the light, strong form. He'd always admired Kousuke from afar, even when the redhead never knew he was watching from the shadows in the training room. It was while Kousuke was working out where Eyes indulged in his most guilty pleasure of watching.

Hearing the murmur, Kousuke flashed Eyes a smug little smile and raked his eyes over the musician's slender form, just as appreciative. "What is a guy like you doing outside of girls' naughty magazines? You're almost too beautiful to be real."

"Oh, I'm quite real.." Eyes said with a bit of a chuckle, returning the stare quite openly. After weeks of taking the time to imagine what Kousuke was like without his clothes, it was nice not to have to try very hard.

"Something I am very thankful for, believe me," the redhead murmured, reaching out to pull Eyes into his arms again, purring at the feel of skin on skin.

Eyes chuckled softly, a little shy as he pressed himself as much against Kousuke as he could. The other Blade Child was a warm contrast to his cooler skin, and it felt nice, tingling, as if there were a slight current between the two of them. "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good, because if you did, I'd have to hunt you down and punish you." Kousuke teased, raining soft kisses over Eyes's face.

"Is that so?" Eyes said, wrinkling his nose cutely as he was showered with the warm lips. It surprised him that such a threat didn't worry him. He somehow knew that Kousuke would never hurt him.

"It's very much so. And I'd be really evil about it, too," the redhead replied, his kisses moving down to his neck, "like tying you down and then eating the last of the blackberry jam right in front of you."

"That's indeed very evil," Eyes said, looking mock-pouty. "But you wouldn't do that to me, would you? If I stayed around?" He reached up and brushed a hand over Kousuke's cheek.

Kousuke chuckled, his hands running down Eyes's back and over his hips, the rough calluses catching just slightly against the smoothness of Eyes's skin. "No, not if you stayed nearby," he agreed, turning to kiss the hand that caressed him.

Eyes shivered under Kousuke's touch. "I...I like your hands," he admitted softly.

"Really? Why?" Kousuke asked, genuinely surprised by the admission.

"The texture...they're rough..." He caught one of the redhead's wrists, kissing his hand much like had just been done to him. "Hands that haven't been pampered, spoiled..."

"You like the way they feel against your skin, hm?" Kousuke asked, sliding his free hand lower, brushing calloused fingertips against Eyes's half-hard length. "Like that?"

"Nnnn...yes..." the musician purred.

It made Ayumu wonder just what Kousuke's hands felt like in spite of himself.

Eyes pressed his hips into the wonderful touch of roughened hands, moaning softly and knowing that it wouldn't take much for him to reach full hardness if Kousuke kept touching him like that.

As if hearing his thoughts, the teasing touches continued, trailing up and down the length of his cock, slowly working the musician to full arousal. "I want you so much," he growled, his eyes glowing like emeralds in his desire.

"I want to give myself to you," Eyes responded, slowly thrusting back and forth into Kousuke's hand. "I was afraid to tell you so..." He was hard before he realised it, his breath hitched, caught in his throat.

"Why would you be afraid?" the redhead asked, his grip firming on Eyes's hardened flesh, pumping in earnest now. "I was scared because you had the power to not just break my heart, but to throw me back onto the streets..."

Eyes had to grip Kousuke's shoulders to keep from falling as the pleasure started to spread outward, seeming to burn him from the inside and make him weak in the knees. "It...isn't about power.." he managed to gasp. "It never was.."

"Then what? Please, tell me..." Kousuke wanted to know...wanted to know more about how Eyes thought and reasoned. He brushed a light kiss along gasping lips, letting his nails scrape lightly over the underside of Eyes's cock.

"It was...it was about trying to be a good leader...keeping you safe like I promised..." He pressed his mouth more firmly against Kousuke's, tasting him again. "I...thought that falling in love with you...would make me weak...endanger you. And then you'd resent me.."

"I believe that if we both love each other, it will make us stronger..." Kousuke whispered, catching Eyes's lips for a third time.

This time, as they kissed, the musician dropped his own hand, touching Kousuke with a cool, smooth touch. His hand were slightly calloused from his sword and the piano, but not as much as Kousuke's.

Kousuke moaned into the kiss, arching his back just slightly. He thrust gently into that questing hand, wordlessly encouraging.

"I've dreamed of touching you like this," Eyes said, his mouth finding it's way to the redhead's throat, kissing and nibbling as he stroked heated flesh worshipfully.

"Mnn..." Kousuke shuddered and tilted his head to the side to give Eyes room, his eyes narrowing to pleasured slits. "I've dreamed of doing so much more..."

"You have the opportunity," Eyes whispered against Kousuke's ear, biting at the lobe. "How creative are you?"

"Fairly, but I expect I'd get a lot more so with practice," the redhead replied, his hand sliding from the musician's erection to his balls, kneading them gently.

"Practise, hmm?" Eyes would regret losing that delicious touch, but he started to slide down, taking his warm lips and tongue down Kousuke's chest, suckling at hardened nipples and continuing down.

The slender body arched under Eyes's lips, shivering at the little sparks of pleasure they caused. It felt so good...but Kousuke wanted something a little different. "M-matte," he whispered, tangling his hands in the soft silver hair.

Eyes pulled slightly away, blinking up at the other, a little startled. He was afraid that he might have done something wrong, and it showed in the bright blue eyes.

Kousuke smiled and shook his head, brushing a kiss over Eyes's forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just...I want this first time to be just for you, to let me give you everything I can, and prove how much you mean to me."

"Ah...okay..." Eyes seemed a little unsure still, since he wasn't used to things going this way. He blinked at Kousuke, but nodded his head, rising back up to steal another kiss just to reassure himself.

Kousuke kissed back for a moment, but soon pulled away, mimicking Eyes's earlier motion of slowly kissing down his chest. He lingered at the nipples, however, nibbling and suckling at the sensitive nubs.

Eyes started to moan again, tangling his fingers in Kousuke's wild, crimson hair, moving to knead at the back of his neck. He couldn't remember feeling this sensitive just from gentle touches and pleasing lips. It was new to him.

The sound of the musician's moans encouraged the redhead, increasing the pressure of his teasing touches.

Ayumu leaned forward in his seat now, his eyes fixed to the two Blade Children. By now, the urge to run or turn away was completely gone, replaced by a warm feeling that spread over his skin, making the coat he wore too hot. He would have tried to take it off, but he knew that if he tried, the sounds would have caught their attention. So he sat, burning, barely aware of the movement of his own hands beneath his shirt.

Eyes, meanwhile, arched his back, his hands still able to reach Kousuke's nipples, and he pinched, twisted them with the same pressure that the redhead gave with his mouth and teeth.

Kousuke moaned, shivering at the expert touches. But he wanted all his concentration on pleasuring Eyes, so he regretfully moved lower, out of the silvery boy's reach. He kissed down his chest and belly, heading for the flushed erection.

Eyes wasn't sure what to do with idle hands, so he let them rest on Kousuke's shoulders, kneading every so often when the redhead came across a sensitive area or tickled him, sighing quietly.

Kousuke didn't want to keep him quiet. He nuzzled at the hardened flesh, breathing in the scent of sweet musk.

A shuddering groan left Eyes's mouth, a little louder now that his lover had reached such a sensitive place. "Nnnn...Kousuke..." 

Ayumu was just as breathless as the musician, his hand working at the fastening to his jeans, wanting to simulate what he was seeing against his own flesh. A part of him knew it wouldn't quite be the same, but he couldn't just let the heat consume him.

The redhead chuckled softly at the moan, moving to suckle at the tip of Eyes's cock before slowly taking it into his mouth, slowly devouring him a little at a time.

Eyes couldn't help but watch as his length was drawn in, the damp heat feeling so good against him.. He couldn't remember anything feeling so good, and that it was Kousuke made it that much better. He kneaded the other's shoulders in encouragement, every so often running his fingers through the red strands of hair. His cries were louder now, and that only seemed to spur on the unnoticed boy in the corner, who now had his own fingers firmly wrapped around his swiftly growing erection.

Kousuke swallowed Eyes whole, his hands kneading gently at the musician's sensitive hips. He wanted to taste Eyes, to bring him ecstasy, and he increased the pace and suction in order to do so.

The more intently Kousuke worked him, the louder Eyes's responses became, the sounds of his pleasure echoing in the mostly empathy theatre. He decided to test his freedom, rolling his hips forward gently, not wanting to overwhelm him, but feeling like he had to move.  
Eyes's cries of pleasure drowned out Ayumu's gasping breath as his own hips pressed forward into his hand.

Kousuke moaned in encouragement, letting Eyes fuck his mouth and seek his own pleasure.

Once he knew it was safe, Eyes growled hungrily, beginning to thrust in and out of the warm wetness, feeling Kousuke's tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. He seemed to know just where the limits were, one hand curling in the soft hair, holding him in place while he pumped his hips. "Oh...God...!" he gasped, his head going back.

Ayumu whimpered softly, his hips moving in the same rhythm as Eyes's, hand tight around his length.

Kousuke continued to work at Eyes, driving him quickly to the edge. He wanted to make the musician explode...

"Nnnn...K-Kousuke.." Eyes pulled his hips back, not wanting to lose himself just yet. He wanted to do that with Kousuke inside him. His eyes were dark, breath harsh and making his tone more husky.

Kousuke looked up at him with glimmering emerald eyes, that smug catlike smirk on his face. "Something you want?" he purred softly.

"Yes...take me...please..." Eyes gasped. He could already feel his knees giving out, the pleasure holding him wrapped in a deeper need.

Ayumu had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a whimper as his hand stilled against himself. He was enough caught up in the two of them that when they stopped, he had to as well. He could feel the heat staining his cheeks, cock already beading with precome. _Gods...please don't stop.._

The redheaded Blade Child smiled and reached up, gently pulling Eyes down to the ground and laying him back against the red carpet of the aisle. "Do you have anything?" he asked, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"I...I don't know... I...never thought I'd get laid in the theatre before..." Eyes laughed, laying down and stretching out to show himself off to Kousuke.

Ayumu was thankful that he could still see them, else he would have had to risk moving closer.

"Okay, then I'll improvise," Kousuke replied, and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, moistening them. Then he moved them down between the musician's legs, parting them slightly with his other hand so that he could touch the hidden enter ace.

Eyes spread his legs a little wider, knees bent so that he could lift his hips. He was no stranger to penetration, his eyes fluttering closed so that he could concentrate on Kousuke's fingers. He didn't flinch back when the damp digits touched the puckered ring, and he pushed ever so slightly forward.

That little encouragement was all Kousuke needed, gently pressing his fingers into Eyes's body, unable to help but moan at the tight heat of his body. That was going to feel so good...

Ayumu leaned forward again, his fingers moving slower on his own cock to match the preparatory motions of Kousuke's fingers within Eyes's body. He was still panting, glad that the musician's cries of pleasure when the redhead prepared him drowned out the soft sounds he himself made.

Kousuke was gentle, but very thorough. He had no intention of causing Eyes pain. Besides, he was looking for a certain spot...

And a scream echoed through the auditorium when he found it. Ayumu surprised himself when his fingers squeezed his own cock tightly at the cry, and he almost bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

Eyes's body tightened around Kousuke's fingers, and he squirmed.

"Daijobu?" Kousuke asked, his hand stilling. He just wanted to make sure this was okay with the other before proceeding.

"Yes...please don't stop.." Eyes panted, lifting up a little so that he could look at Kousuke. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed as he tried to catch his breath. "I want you so badly."

"Hai..." Ayumu whispered, only where he could hear it, licking his lips.

"Like this?" Kousuke asked, pressing against that spot again, "Or is there something else you want?"

Eyes dropped back again with another cry, his nails scraping against the carpeting. "You...inside me...make love to me...please..."

"As you wish," the redhead replied, gently removing his fingers and replacing them with something more substantial. He began to push in, moaning Eyes's name as the other's body closed around him.

Eyes moaned Kousuke's name as well, wrapping his legs around the other's hips to guide him in just a little faster. The movement made him tighten around Kousuke's cock.

Ayumu felt like he couldn't breathe, his eyes narrowed to the tiniest slits so that he could continue to watch the two Blade Children as he pleasured himself.

When he was fully buried in Eyes's flesh, Kousuke forced himself to hold still, wanting to let Eyes adjust.

Eyes didn't need him to hold still, but he appreciated it much more than if he'd taken it like normal. It showed that Kousuke cared enough not to hurt him. He reached up, holding his hand out for the redhead's, wanting something to hold onto.

Kousuke caught the hand, kissing the back of it gently before twining their fingers together. "Ready?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.

"Oh yes.." Eyes moaned, holding onto Kousuke tightly. "I love you, Kousuke." He was smiling, gently in spite of the lust in his eyes, the flush of his cheeks.

"I love you too, Eyes," Kousuke murmured, leaning down to kiss that gentle smile with matching sentiment. Slowly he began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of his new lover.

Likewise, Ayumu's hand began moving up and down his own shaft, mirroring Kousuke's movements within Eyes's body, gaze still heated and locked on them.

Eyes moaned softly, his hips rolling up to meet Kousuke's in time with the movements.

"Gods...you feel so incredible..." Kousuke gasped, clutching at the musician's hand as if it was the last link to sanity, or at least his self-control.

"So do you...God...Kousuke...!" Eyes started thrusting his hips up, tightening himself that much more to make it as good for the redhead as it seemed to feel for him.

That caused the redhead to cry out, instinctively snapping his hips forward, burying himself deeply in the other's body.

Eyes's cry matched it, his back arching sharply.

Ayumu whimpered again in the wake of the cries, on the edge of his own orgasm as he continued to pump in time with the two Blade Children.

The sight of Eyes reacting so strongly undid Kousuke, and he began speeding his pace, pounding into his lover's willing body. He shifted his angle a little, trying to hit the other boy's prostate and bring him more pleasure.

Eyes had begun a mounting mantra that was Kousuke's name, clinging to him hard enough that his fingertips would leave marks. Somehow, he knew that the redhead wouldn't mind, the world condensing down to just the two of them...so they thought.

Kousuke wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He could feel himself approaching the edge as he lost himself inside this incredible being of silver, sapphire and ivory. He thrust even harder, gasping Eyes's name and sliding his free hand down to the musician's straining erection, trying to bring him to climax first.

Eyes came with a scream, spilling warmth between them, Kousuke's name following moments after, his body jerking beneath the other Blade Child.

Ayumu's hips were jerking up into his hand as he felt the last of his control over everything slip away, and he felt the coppery taste of blood against his tongue from biting his lip so hard.

Just watching as Eyes came with pleasured abandon was enough to tear away all of Kousuke's remaining control, and he followed him, screaming as he fell into ecstasy.

Ayumu was the last to join them, whimpering behind Kousuke's cries, body burning as he spilled himself, sinking back into the chair.

Eyes purred softly in the back of his throat, pulling Kousuke down into a deep, languid kiss as they both tried to recover.

Kousuke moaned softly, participating in the kiss with sleepy affection. His free hand tangled gently into the soft snowy hair spread like a cloak below them.

"Better than even my imagination could have come up," Eyes murmured, nuzzling Kousuke's cheek.

"I'll say," Kousuke sighed, snuggling close. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I was about to say the same of you." Eyes didn't really feel like moving, but he wondered how long they could just lay there.

Kousuke seemed to have the same thought, because he eventually sighed and brushed a last kiss over Eyes's pale lips before gently pulling out of him. "As much as I'd like to just lie here and hold you all night, we should go home. People might be a little startled to find their musical idol wrapped in a messy naked embrace with another guy."

"Not that I really care, but it's bound to stop being comfortable after awhile." Eyes gently started to sit up, still quite pleased with the tingle that was still under his skin.

"That, and our beds are a lot more comfortable than an auditorium floor," Kousuke agreed. He'd wanted to say 'your bed', but he didn't want to assume and annoy Eyes by barging in on his territory if he didn't want that.

"Especially mine, which you're...more than welcome to share tonight," the other Blade Child said, gently pulling himself free of Kousuke and giving him another kiss.

Ayumu was practically holding his breath, heart still hammering in his chest as he prayed the two thought he'd already gone home.

Kousuke's entire demeanour softened with that offer, and he gave Eyes a beautiful genuine smile. "I'd like that. Can we add a shower into the deal?"

"Preferably before we roll all over the sheets and blankets, that would be lovely," Eyes said, stretching out before moving to collect their clothes.

Kousuke nodded and grabbed for his own, yanking them on with little ceremony or care. If they were fastened and covered all his skin, he considered himself dressed.

Eyes didn't really care at this point either, just making sure his pants were on, and he didn't bother to button up his dress shirt.

"So," Kousuke said, offering his hand, "will you allow me to escort you home?"

Eyes took it with a smile. "Of course."

As they started to walk towards the exit, Kousuke leaned in so only Eyes could hear him. "Do you think we should offer Ayumu a shower, too, or leave him his dignity by pretending we don't know he's there?" he whispered.

The musician chuckled quietly. "I'm not sure which would embarrass him more, letting him know now or alluding to it in a future encounter."

Kousuke smirked and nuzzled Eyes's cheek. "Ah, he helped us out today. Let's let him get away this time. Besides, in a way, it's kinda nice...like we had a witness to something special, y'know?"

"Yes." A warm smile crossed the musician's face again. "I think he understands that too. Perhaps he'll learn someday that he is special to us."

Kousuke nodded. "Until then, let's go home and give him a chance to collect himself."

"Let's."


End file.
